Sound Test
]] The '''Sound Test' (also called Jukebox) is a recurring menu feature that appears in many games in the ''Kirby'' series. More often than not, it needs to be unlocked by fulfilling certain requirements. The Sound Test allows the player to listen to both music and sound bytes from the game anytime he or she wants from it. Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby Mass Attack, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby: Planet Robobot and Kirby Star Allies do not have sound effects in the Sound Test. Some games have otherwise unused tracks that can only be heard with this feature. For example, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards has a remix of Kine's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3 that is not used, but it can be heard as Track 2 on the Sound Check. Games the Sound Test is available in Sound Player The Sound Player is a collectible item in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, and must be found before the player can access the Sound Test menu. In other games, the sound test is built into the menu system at the start, so the Sound Player is not present. Sprites KatAM Sound Player sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Related Quotes Trivia *The image shown in the Sound Test in Kirby's Dream Land 2 is a parody of a scene from the Japanese video game Yūyūki. *When listening to music in the Sound Test in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby's expression will change based on the mood of the track. **In the same game, there is also an unused sound originally meant to be played during a level in Shiver Star when Kirby stands in front of the TVs. This sound (number 398) is a reading of the Japanese poem, "Iroha", at triple speed. *One can see pictures of a Waddle Dee, Kirby's House, and the blooming Dreamstalk in the background of the Jukebox in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *When playing the Jukebox in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, red or blue music notes are emitted from the speakers. Tracks with red notes were composed by Jun Ishikawa. Tracks with blue notes were composed by Hirokazu Ando.Miiverse This also seems to be the case with Kirby: Planet Robobot. *When playing a song on the Jukebox in Kirby: Planet Robobot, there is a rare chance that the Kirby wearing the headphones will change into an 8-bit Kirby, which will start dancing while the music is playing. He will stay until leaving the Jukebox. *The Jukeboxes in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot and Kirby Star Allies contain some tracks which aren't music, but sound effects that are generally from important bosses, such as Magolor, Queen Sectonia, Susie, Dedede Clone, President Haltmann, Star Dream, King Dedede, The Three Mage-Sisters, Hyness, and Void Termina. *Some Kirby games are notable for their usage of new music or lack thereof when compared with the rest of the series. To date: **Excluding Kirby Slide, which contains only two music tracks, Kirby's Star Stacker is the last Kirby game to feature a wholly original soundtrack. Outside of the series staple jingles for defeat and the Kirby Dance, no track in the game is reused from another source, rearranged, or remixed.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dKG7oSnH2g Kirby's Star Stacker soundtrack. Some tracks are presented as their 16-bit counterparts from Kirby's Super Star Stacker.] **''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the last Kirby game to feature a soundtrack with no reused music. Several tracks from other games are rearranged or remixed, however. (King Dedede's Theme from Kirby's Super Star Stacker is present in the disc's data, but it does not appear anywhere in-game and is not considered part of the soundtrack.) **''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' is the last Kirby game to not directly reuse any music from previous games in the series, though it does reuse tracks from the Japanese version of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. ***On the opposite end of the scale, Kirby's Toy Box is the only Kirby game whose soundtrack consists entirely of reused music. *In Kirby Star Allies, there is a 25% chance for The Three Mage-Sisters to replace the Waddle Doo, Waddle Dee, and Burning Leo that typically appear in the background of the game's Sound Test once the "Happy Ending" is achieved in Heroes in Another Dimension. Gallery File:SoundtestKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' File:SoundtestKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:SoundtestKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:SoundtestKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:SoundtestKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:SoundtestK64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:SoundtestKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:SoundtestK&tAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' File:SoundtestKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:SoundtestKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:SoundtestKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:KEY Sound Test.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' File:KMA Music Note.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' 024.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Sound_Test.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Music_Room.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Sound_Test.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Sound_Test_2.jpg|The Jukebox's loading screen in Kirby Star Allies References ja:サウンドテスト fr:Sound test Category:Feature Category:Collectible items Category:Items